


Wicked Willy's

by shrugheadjonesthethird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bachelorette Party, Betty is good at party games, F/M, Jughead is frustrated, Meet-Cute, New York City, One Shot, Sassy!Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird
Summary: Betty and Veronica are out with the girls for V's bachelorette party. Their pub crawl leads them to Wicked Willy's to celebrate. They enter into a beer pong game, what will happen and who will they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: No one has met Jughead yet. Archie, Veronica, and Betty are childhood best friends, still. It doesn't delve into too much backstory.  
> -  
> Don't ask me where this came from, but I don't hate it. I hope you don't either.
> 
> **this is completely unbeta'd. I'm sorry if the grammar is awful or something doesn't make sense**

It was the night of Veronica Lodge’s bachelorette party. In exactly one month, she would be marrying her high school sweetheart, Archie Andrews. Their relationship had been a whirlwind from the start. She arrived sophomore years of high school and their love was nearly instant. Betty Cooper had always been a fixture in their relationship. She had grown up next door to Archie and they’d been best friends since they were in diapers. She was more than supportive of their relationship.

Betty herself never established a romantic relationship with anyone. She was too focused on her coursework and running the school newspaper and being a River Vixen; there simply wasn’t time for a relationship, though it wasn’t for a lack of suitors. Betty was wholesome, the perfect girl next door. Colorful sweaters, perfectly placed ponytail, excellent student, she was a total catch (even if she didn’t believe it herself).

The three of them had moved to Manhattan after graduating high school. They’d since graduated college: Veronica from The New School in Fashion and Apparel Design, Archie from Hunter College, Childhood Education, and Betty from John Jay College with a double major in criminology and journalism (she combined her two passions). They had each begun their careers in their field, lucky enough to find jobs when they graduated. Veronica and Archie had shared an apartment since they moved to New York, Betty living just a few blocks away. They remained as close as they had been in high school, despite their different college schedules.

A week or so after college graduation, Archie proposed to Veronica, with some help from Betty. It was now a year later, and they were celebrating her bachelorette party. Betty, of course as Maid of Honor, and a few girls they’d met along the way in the city had planned a night out for the occasion: A New York Pub Crawl. This would ideally give Veronica all of the attention she could ever want without the setting getting stale.

Veronica looked as fabulous as she always did when they went out on the town. She wore white (because of course she did); there was just enough skin showing to be scandalous, but was still appropriate for an engaged woman. Betty let Veronica dress her, insisting that she needed to look hot, too. Betty would have been content in her usual attire, but Veronica would not allow it. She dressed Betty in a black leather pencil skirt with a light purple camisole tucked perfectly beneath it. It was warm for early June, so she opted for no sweater or jacket. Betty, however, did insist on comfortable shoes: a pair of low black boots did the trick. Betty knew they were comfortable, as she’d worn them frequently on long days on campus.

The remainder of the girls met them at the first bar: Amity Hall. It was a small bar nestled between a coffee shop and another bar. It was a Wednesday night, so it wasn’t incredibly crowded for 5:00pm. A small happy hour crowd, but nothing out of control. The music was playing in the background as the girls entered the establishment and ambled up to the bar. A round of shots was procured before finding a table to sit at. Betty and the other bridesmaids had told Archie their plan of where they’d be, so he wouldn’t stumble across the same places as they would. Each girl grabbed another drink before heading back to the table. They spoke about their plans for the upcoming month, preparations for the wedding before deciding it was time to dance. The music was louder now and Veronica pulled on Betty to dance with her. Usually, she’d object, but after a few drinks, she decided to indulge Veronica’s requests; after all, it was her bachelorette party.

The girls twirled around each other, throwing caution to the wind as they danced until they were breathless.

“I’m going to get some water,” Betty mouthed to Veronica as she left the dance floor. She asked the bartender for water and pulled the hair off the back of her neck. She was warm from dancing. She smiled at the bartender, taking the glass of water back to the table. She placed the cold glass on her chest, willing it to cool her down. She fluttered her eyes as the ice trickled down her sternum. She watched her friends continue to dance as the music pulsed in her feet. They had been there a few hours. When the girls got back to the table, she insisted they continue their crawl.

The second bar was uneventful; they stopped for a shot, but Veronica had decided she wasn’t a fan. It was too quiet for what she wanted. The proceeded to the third bar. It was more of what Veronica was looking for: the perfect amount of people, great atmosphere, a place she could show off.

“Besides, Betty, maybe you’ll meet someone tonight,” Veronica said to Betty as they entered Wicked Willy’s.

“I doubt it,” she raised her voice over the raucous of the crowd. Betty had called ahead a planned for a separate area so they didn’t have to worry about finding a place to sit. Betty Cooper, the consummate planner. Their section was roped off, waiting for them. They settled in and ordered drinks from the waitress. The bar was more relaxed looking than the others they’d been to that night, but the crowd was young and ‘full of potential’ (as Veronica put it).

“Beer Pong!” one of the other girls exclaimed. They paired off and added their names to the list. Once a team lost, the next would play the winners (as it was the case in their experience at parties throughout college). Betty and Veronica paired up, they were next on the list. They lingered around the table, but not close enough to interfere.

“What is that, five in a row?” a man’s voice rang excitedly.

“Who’s next?” another man bellowed “B & V, come on up.” Veronica had insisted not to put their real names on the board, it kept an air of mystery around them. They stepped up to the table, a server replacing and refilling the cups. Betty and Veronica had yet to see who they were playing.

“First shot, blind. Look directly into the person on the opposites eyes and take your shot,” the server said next to Betty. She stepped herself into position. She had gotten fairly decent at beer pong over the years. Veronica and Archie had dragged them to enough parties over their four years in New York. Betty smiled and nodded at the server, indicating she understood how it worked. She eyed the cups quickly, trying to calculate her shot before having to look into a stranger’s eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time. She looked up, ready to play; an audible gasp came from her mouth.

She was met with the brightest blue eyes she’s ever seen. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation of an easy win as he eyed the girls. The smirk on his face made Betty blush. He was, undoubtedly, the most handsome man she had ever seen. They take their shot, eyes connected. Betty’s ball splashed into the center cup, while the man at the opposite end of the table’s missed completely, bouncing from Betty’s chest and into her hand. She handed the ball off to Veronica and smiled.

“Wrong cups,” she remarked slyly, a smirk playing on her lips. The smirk on the man’s face deepened. Veronica gave her an incredulous look. That response was very unlike the always polite and proper Betty Cooper. Betty simply cocked her head to the side, shrugged, and giggled. “What?”

“B, you never cease to surprise me. Flirting with a stranger, tsk tsk,” Veronica laughed. Betty wasn’t sure if it was the influx of alcohol that made her more daring, or the look that the man across the table gave her, or both, but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach she simply couldn’t ignore. As the game progressed, the shorter of the two men kept scolding the other. They heard faint mutters of _get your head in the game_ and _you’ve gotta be kidding, man!_ The shorter man seemed exasperated with his partner’s lack of ability during this particular game.

Betty bounced the ball and made the cup, resulting in two cups leaving the table. Betty and Veronica took the lead. Veronica made the next: roll backs. With their final two shots, they won the game. The men had a chance to redeem themselves, but couldn’t get it done. The group of people around the table cheered for the girls.

“They’ve been undefeated in this tournament for weeks! It’s about time someone took them down.” The server shared with them. Betty and Veronica squealed. There was no one left on the list.

“Rematch.” The tall man barked.

“Fine by me. I could beat you all day,” Betty smiled sweetly. It was getting under his skin and she could tell.

“Jug, get your head in the game. We can’t lose to them twice!”

“Easy, Fangs.” Betty looked at the men curiously. Betty laughed to herself shaking her head at the reveal of their ridiculous names. “Ready when you are, doll face.” She blushed.

Veronica gave Betty a determined look. She leaned in to Betty and whispered, “Told you you’d meet someone.” She winked as she pulled back from Betty.

“V!” She turned her attention back to the table and took her shot, sinking her first cup, yet again. After a while, the game was sent into overtime. They each have one remaining cup. Veronica missed her shot. Betty shook her head to either side and dislodged her ponytail, letting her blonde waves tumble down her back. She raised her eyebrow and looked Jug directly in the eye as she sunk the last cup. She smirked again and winked. He ran his tongue over his teeth, visibly agitated.

Veronica pulled her into a hug. They girls approached the men, now known as Fangs and Jug, with hands outstretched. “Good game,” Betty smiled in front of Fangs. She turned to do the same with Jug. He raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips together. He shook her hand begrudgingly, but his hand lingered for longer than it probably should have. “V, I gotta go outside, I’m dying in here.”

Betty finished the beer she had in her hand and headed outside to cool off. The June evening had turned to a cooler night and she was thankful for the reprieve. She leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. She hadn’t had that amount of fun in a markedly long time. She smiled to herself and laughed. She heard the door behind her open. She looked to her left and saw Jug. He took a deep breath and exhaled in frustration. In the lighting of the street lamps, she could see him better. He was tall, lean; there were tattoos peeking out from under this t-shirt sleeve. His jaw was sharp; jet black hair long and untamed. He ran his long fingers through his mane in frustration. Betty let out a giggle unintentionally. He shot his head in the direction of his giggle. This was the first time he could really see her, as well.

Betty stood against the brick of the wall. He black leather skirt falling to her mid-thigh. The purple camisole clung to her curves beautifully. Her hair, now down, fell precariously down her back and in front of her shoulders. Her cheeks were pink, though he didn’t know if it was because of the heat, the alcohol, or him; maybe it was all three. He had noticed her looking at him for the duration of both games; he wasn’t mad at it. He found her striking and couldn’t keep his eyes to himself.

He meandered to her, carefully. “B, was it? How’s a beauty like you get so good at a grimy game like beer pong?” Betty blushed at the compliment without intention.

“V and her fiancé dragged me to a lot of parties in college. I had to adapt,” she shrugged. It was the truth. She hated frat parties; she always felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of people.

“I’d say you succeeded,” he stuck his hand out again for a handshake, “Jughead. Jones.” He waited patiently for her to take his hand. After a moment, she did.

“Betty Cooper. Nice to meet you, Jughead Jones.”

“The pleasure is truly mine, Betty Cooper.”

Their hands linger together longer than they should, but neither of them wanted to pull away. They stood outside talking until last call, their friends still in the bar, living their lives as scheduled. When Veronica and the rest of the girls stumbled out of the bar, Betty laughed. She pushed herself off the wall she’d been leaning against with Jughead and arranged for the rideshare to pick them up. The car that arrived to get them was not nearly large enough for all of them. The girls contended Betty climb in, but she refused.

“I’ll walk back. It’s only a few blocks,” Betty insisted. “I’ll be fine. You guys go.” The girls closed the door and the driver went off to take them to their apartments. Betty turned back to Jughead, her eyes sparkling. She’d spent the last few hours talking with him, and she wasn’t ready to stop, just yet.

“I can walk you home, if you want.” Jughead rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Betty’s cheeks tinged with pink for the umpteenth time that night.

“Oh,” Betty whispered. “You don’t have to do that.”

“What if I want to?” They smiled at each other playfully.

“Well, if you insist.” She scrunched her nose, smiling so genuinely, her eyes sparked more than they had been. Jughead took a deep breath. He closed the gap between them. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. Betty turned her head, timed perfectly, and he caught her lips. They both smiled. Betty look his arm as they walked to her apartment, much slower than she normally would. She wanted to soak up the happiness she felt with Jughead; she wasn’t ready to let that feeling go just yet.

Neither did he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests to continue this one. Let me know what you guys think! As always, I appreciate any kind of feedback, comments, kudos, and all that! xx

Jughead followed Betty’s lead to her apartment from the bar. She intentionally took him the long way, as to not have their time end just yet. Her arm was still tangled with his, her fingertips grazing over his exposed skin at the edge of his tattoo on the underside of her arm. She lifted the sleeve slightly to get a better look. His muscle flexed under her touch and a blush came to her cheeks.

“Do you have any?” Jughead asked, slowing their pace to a stop. She leaned up against a nearby brick wall, his palm pressing to it, next to her head. She grazed the black lines and shadowing of his inner bicep.

“Maybe I do,” she said slyly. Betty Cooper did, in fact, have two very small, very personal tattoos. One was tucked behind her ear, when she wore her hair down, you didn’t even know it was there. The other sat between her breasts, where her bra sat, essentially covering it. There had only been one person who’d seen that particular tattoo (other than Veronica) in her life; she saved it as a sort of surprise for anyone she deemed worthy.

Jughead raised his eyebrows curiously. She smirked in response, trying to be as playful as possible. She hadn’t decided if he got to see them yet. He dipped his head down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He couldn’t get enough of her, since their initial physical contact earlier at the bar, he wanted to be near her, touch her,  _ kiss _ her, and more if he was being honest with himself. He pressed his forehead to her and tucked a few windblown strands behind her ear. The small black lines caught his eye and he smiled.

“Found it,” his smile widened. He pushed her hair back further to get a better look at it; two small black line, one on top of the other, bent in the middle. “What is it?” He asked curiously. He could tell just by the few hours they’d spent together that she wasn’t one to simply get a tattoo without it having any kind of meaning to her.

“It’s a Viking symbol,” she started, “it means to create your own reality.” Jughead nodded slowly. Betty sighed, “it’s a long story.”

“Maybe you’ll tell me one day,” he said, kissing her again. She smiled against his lips.

“What about yours?”

“Maybe when you tell me about yours, I’ll tell you about mine,” he winked. The always aloof Jughead Jones, shielding this beautiful woman from his less than savory past. They continued to walk in the direction they had been heading, Jughead’s arm now slung over Betty’s shoulders with her arm around his waist, her thumb attached to one of the belt loops. For the first time in a while, Jughead looked around at where they were and was thoroughly confused.

“Are you stalking me, Cooper?” Jughead asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him, confusion etching her face. “We’re almost at  _ my _ apartment.”

“Oh. Honestly, I just didn’t want to go home yet. We passed the turn for my apartment a few blocks ago. Sorry.” She shrugged.

“Why would you apologize?” He chuckled. “I wouldn’t have offered to walk you home if I didn’t want to spend more time with you. Besides, it’s not every day that I meet someone who is not only beautiful, but knows her way around a table,” he winked. “Detour?” He raised a curious eyebrow at her, in hopes she’d agree.

“Why not.” At this point, Betty couldn’t even blame the alcohol she had consumed, she hadn’t had any in hours. There was something about him that Betty wanted to know better. In their travels, they hadn’t divulged too much about themselves, nothing of merit anyway. They spoke mostly of nonsense. She had a sense that there was something more under his beautiful exterior.

They made a quick left and after just a few short minutes, they were at his building. He took her arm from his; he turned the knob and carefully shut the door behind her. They took the stairs up one floor. His was the third apartment on the left. It was rare that Jughead was home, so the apartment kept itself—he was thankful for it in that moment. He fumbled with his keys, opening the door and ushering her inside.

Betty took a step in and looked around. It was sparsely decorated, a few frames on the walls, a television on a stand that was worse for wear. The kitchen was small, but clean. She quirked an eyebrow up and chuckled to herself. He flicked on the overhead light and turned to face her.

“What, pray tell, is so funny?” He smirked.

“It’s nothing,” she shook her head to dislodge the humor in her thoughts.

“Well, clearly it’s amusing. I could use a laugh,” he goaded.

“Just something I remember hearing early on in undergrad,” Jughead cocked his head to the side. He clearly was not letting it go. Betty sighed, “If you go home with someone, and they don’t have books— “she was cut off.

“Don’t fuck ‘em.” He finished.

“That’s right. I may or may not use it as words to live by,” she smirked.

“Oh my, Betty Cooper, how presumptuous you are.” It was a loaded statement. He grabbed her hand and dragged her down a narrow hallway. He stopped just outside a door, that she assumed was his bedroom. This whole night was very unlike her, but for some reason, she didn’t care. She took a wary step forward but quickly stopped before she could go any further. It was not his bedroom. It looked like it could have been a bedroom at some point, but no. It was a study. An antique wooden desk under the window straight ahead, a laptop sitting in the center; a camera sitting on the far edge of the desk closest to the closet. She turned her head in awe; the room was wall-to-wall bookshelves, complete with a small step ladder in the corner. She audibly gasped. She had never met someone who’s collection rivaled her own, even dwarfed hers.

She approached the closest shelf and ran her fingers over the spines of the books she could reach. Betty recognized a lot of the titles, having read them herself. She stopped at one, looked over at Jughead for permission to look, and plucked it from the shelf. She had read it her senior year of college, multiple times. She noticed it had been well read, the spine cracked and broken. She flipped through the pages, pencil in the margins, phrases and words redacted. She furrowed her eyebrows at it. The book was by Forsythe Pendleton.

“Did you not like it that much you needed to change it yourself?” She snarked.

“That was the first draft, complete with the author’s notes. He’s pretty terrible at grammar.”

“I’ve read this probably five or six times. I loved it.” Betty ducked her head in slight embarrassment at her admission.

“Thank you,” he smirked, raising a cocky eyebrow.

“What?”

“I believe the customary response to thank you is  _ you’re welcome _ ,” he smiled at her. He was charming, his smug smirk made Betty blush.

“You?” She flipped the book in her hands. “But this is—“

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones, III,” Jughead sighed, raising his hand slightly. “Would you really read a book by someone named  _ Jughead _ ?”

“Probably not,” she said truthfully. “There is definitely more to learn about you,  _ Forsythe. _ ”

“Woah. Take a step back there, blondie.  _ No one _ calls me that.” Betty simply shrugged his statement off.

“This is quite the collection, Jughead.” She emphasized his name.

“When you don’t have any friends growing up, you find them in here,” he said pulling a book from the shelf next to Betty’s head. She looked up at him; it was her first glimpse past the smug, handsome gentleman she met at the bar. She was right, there definitely was more to him than he let on. She changed the topic quickly, feeling the tensions build around them.

“So, when you said I was being presumptuous— “ she raised an eyebrow, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her skirt. He pointed around the room.

“As you can see, I have a lot of books,” he grinned. There was a certain implication that came with the statement, one she had almost implied with her initial statement. Betty placed the book down on the shelf, reaching to cup Jughead’s face.

“You certainly do,” she said as she leaned on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. He turned her, her back crashing against the bookshelf as he deepened their kiss. It was hungrier than the small kisses they’d shared earlier that evening. Their tongues danced around each other’s before he began to kiss a trail of open mouth kisses down the expanse of her neck and onto her collar bone. She let out a slight whimper as his teeth grazed her skin.

The trail continued down her neck to the swell of her breasts, just above the neckline of her low-cut camisole. His fingers fiddled with the strap of her shirt as he slowly peeled them down her arms. There was no hesitation from Betty. She pushed the straps of her shirt, pooling the fabric around her waist, leaving only a white lace bra (that Veronica insisted she wear,  _ just in case _ ) in its place, exposing more skin for Jughead to explore. She reached behind her back and unclasped the hooks. The garment fell to their feet. He worked his way back up to her mouth, kissing her until she was breathless. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the quickness of his breaths, the beating of his heart against his ribcage.

He looked down at her, his eyes blown wide with desire with hers matching. His eyes traced her exposed skin, trying to remember every moment he had with this beautiful woman standing before him. Not only was she beautiful, but she was intelligent and sassy. He decided in that moment he could never have enough of her. His eyes dropped to her cleavage, more exposed now than it had been previously.

“Is that another one?” Jughead asked, running his fingers down her sternum, circling her second tattoo. It was simple, like the other. Two small X’s stack one on top of the other. He knew there would be something behind that one, too.

“I knew you’d find it,” she smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> @squids2therescue on tumblr.


End file.
